1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an electric switch with an activation element that is inserted and retained with limited axial adjustability in a pot-shaped receptacle formed on a control/display screen and that can be connected to a control component of a switch part that can be set to two positions by means of the activation element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric switches are being incorporated into control/display screens more and more, particularly when it comes to household appliances. Such electric switches do not come as pre-installed control components, but are incorporated into the control/display screen as a switch housing, as disclosed in EP 0 423 924 A1, for example. The benefit is that several electric switches can be incorporated into the control/display screen that may also demonstrate a variety of switching characteristics.
In doing so the electric switches are used to transfer control signals to a corresponding electric device control.
The task of the invention is to simplify an electric switch of the type mentioned at the outset in terms of complexity of parts and assemblage and subsequently to provide a design that allows it to be easily adaptable to a variety of switching characteristics.